The invention relates to a drill or auger such as an auger of the type for boring a hole in ice covering a lake for fishing, and having a readily extendible shank for penetration of relatively thick ice.
In the wintertime in northern climates, ice fishing is popular as a sport as well as a means of obtaining food. Prepatory to ice fishing, the ice fisherman must make a hole in the ice to gain access to the underlying water. The fisherman typically uses an ice auger or drill to accomplish this task. The auger can be manually operated or motor driven.
In forming a hole in the ice, as the working tip of the auger penetrates the ice, the entire auger advances downwardly. When depths of two or three feet or more are required, the operating end of the tool advances downwardly to a point where the operator assumes an uncomfortable bent over position in which work is strenuous and fatiguing.
The present invention contemplates an ice or earth drilling auger having a readily extendible shank assembly movable between a retracted foreshortened configuration and an extended elongate configuration. The shank assembly has first and second telescoping members. A drill bit or other cutting element is located at the distal end of one of the members, and an operating means such as a handle assembly is fastened on the distal end of the other member. One of the shank members is tubular and telescopically receives the proximal end of the other member. Means are provided on the first and second members in at least two telescopically spaced apart positions for interlocking the two members upon rotation of the operating means in direction to form a hole. Unlocking of the two members is accomplished by reverse rotation so that the relative telescopic positioning of the two members is readily altered.